


My Plushy Enemy

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Peter loves his plush Iron Man, Starker, Tony is jealous of plushy Iron Man, fluffy starker, full on in love, plushy toys, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Tony and Peter have the perfect relationship. Since their first date in an arcade, Peter has a plush Iron Man.As he starts to cuddle it instead of Tony every night...Tony gets jealous. He has to make a plan to get his cuddly Peter back.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	My Plushy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my lovely sweethearts.  
> I want to thank each and everyone of you who reads my stories...it means the world to me that my writing is seen and appreciated, you make me feel so fluffy!
> 
> This is why I give some fluff back now. I received a request on tumblr that fits perfectly to that purpose:  
> "Peter has ironman plushy toy that he got in an arcade during tony and Peter's first date. He sleeps with it And tony is jealous."
> 
> Credits for the amazing lovely moodboard go to my beloved keenwonderlandcollector!
> 
> Have fun and enjoy some cuteness!  
> Love you all so much!

Tony was greeted with the heavenly scent of waffles. The day had been filled with way too many meetings for his liking and he was looking forward to a calm, cosy evening with his one and only.  
The scent alone was a promise to him that he would get exactly what he needed right now.

Peter smiled widely when Tony entered the kitchen, he was almost done with the waffles, served them to Tony in combination with hot cherries and some vanilla ice cream. Tony admired how Peter always figured out a way to surprise him with something, if it was an idea of what they could do together or just a sweet dessert he prepared for them.  
Tony had claimed the title of being the most intelligent and creative man all his life but he was certainly willing to hand over the title of most creative person to Peter.  
The younger one never failed to come up with something Tony would have never expected. And he loved it. It was like Peter could wrap every day in fancy gift wrapping paper, making him excited to see what could come.  
Tony had not felt like that for years…  
  


They enjoyed their waffles, Tony even enjoyed to just tell Peter about his day, Peter was listening to even the smallest, least important detail and still looked as if Tony was telling him an adventurous story. 

“Peter…”, Tony sighed contently. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”, he leaned over the table to kiss Peter. Peter chuckled into the soft kiss, nodding. “Maybe five or ten times”, he whispered and connected their lips again for a deeper kiss, burying his hand in Tony’s neck, his fingertips gently running through his hair on the back of his head.

They didn’t pull away for minutes, loosing themselves in the kiss, still feeling like teenagers sharing their first kiss with their big crush.  
This was a feeling only Peter could wake in Tony.

They moved over to the couch, just for a while, before they ended in their bed. It was a perfect night, even more as they were both trying to calm down from their high, breathing heavily, their bodies still trembling from the sensation.  
A quick, hot shower and they were both ready to sleep, Tony had his arms wrapped around Peter and the younger one had one arm and one leg on Tony, his head leaning on his chest.  
Tony loved Peter being so clingy. He would have never thought he would like anyone to be clingy on him. Peter was just an exception in so many ways…

Tony gently ran a hand through Peter’s still wet curls, loving the feeling, and closed his eyes. He was indeed the luckiest man alive.

He was ready to fall asleep, enjoying the warmth of Peter’s body on his, as Peter suddenly pulled away. Well. Not only away. Tony was now facing the younger ones’ back…and his arms were slung around…something.  
Tony lifted his head just a bit.  
They had not cared to close the curtains earlier, so a bit of light from outside helped Tony to see what Peter was hugging so tightly.  
His Iron Man plush toy.

There was a little soft smile on Peter’s face, he had the plush toy pressed to his chest, hugged it as if it was keeping him alive. Tony just couldn’t help it. He wondered why the boy was hugging a little plush Iron Man if he could have the real one? Still, he smiled and kissed Peter’s shoulder, closed his eyes and soon after he drifted off into some pleasant dreams.

-

Again, Tony noticed that Peter never failed to surprise him. Just that this time…he wasn’t sure if he liked it. They had a new routine, obviously. Tony didn’t know why but….it was a thing. Since the night Peter first cuddled the plush toy…he did it every night. Every…goddamn night…Peter turned away from Tony even BEFORE he fell asleep to cuddle the little plush man. And he seemed so…damn happy.

Tony caught himself being a little….No. No he wasn’t jealous. It was just a plush toy. But this toy could cuddle with Peter every night, for two weeks now. And he couldn’t.

-

It was a rainy morning, the two had just showered and got ready to start the day. Peter was in a hurry, grabbing for clothes and phone…he was late as their “breakfast in bed” had escalated quickly. Peter couldn’t even tell when it happened that suddenly Tony was eating strawberries from his body but, god, he had enjoyed it way too much. Peter should have been out to meet May half an hour ago. She hated when he didn’t come in time. If you asked Tony…Peter **_came_** perfectly in time. But that was probably something May didn’t want to know about.

“See you in the afternoon, gotta go, I gotta go!”, he said and hastily gave Tony a quick kiss before leaving the apartment and Tony alone. There was a smirk on Tony’s face, he just couldn’t feel any pity for the boy. Not after he had been so naughty just an hour earlier.

Tony closed the buttons of his shirt and stopped in the movement as he looked over to the bed. Peter had even managed to make the bed before he left and there he was. Little plush Iron Man. Sitting on Peter’s pillow, leaning against the headboard.

Here they were. Tony and his new nemesis. He clenched his jaw, fixating the toy with his eyes.

“Just you and me now…”, he grumbled as he slowly walked over. “I should burn you…throw you out of the window.”

Tony had many ideas for accidents that could happen to this plush toy. Damn he even had a list that Friday saved with things that could happen that would seem like totally not his fault. But Peter was protecting this thing like a puppy would fight for its favourite toy. When had Tony reached the point of having a plush toy as his most dangerous concurrence? It was ridiculous and still…it felt real. He shook his head and grabbed little Plush Iron Man. There was honestly nothing special about it. It wasn’t even accurate or well proportioned.

Tony knew why it meant so much to Peter – it was the plush toy he himself, Tony Stark, had gotten the boy on their first date in an arcade. It was a memory. It had an emotional meaning to Peter, Tony got that. Still. Shouldn’t being with the real man be of a higher meaning than cuddling this damn plush toy?

Tony squeezed his little plush self in his hand tightly. “Need to get rid off this damn thing”, he said to himself. There was just one problem. One thing he hated even more than having Peter’s attention stolen by a plush toy was to see Peter sad. And Peter would be sad when this thing disappeared, of that Tony could be sure. He had to be sneaky about this. Unfortunately – in this case - his boyfriend was smart.

-

The first night Tony tried something it didn’t even last 10 minutes. He dropped the PIM (that was Tony’s official name for it now, Plush Iron Man - PIM) and pushed it under the bed while Peter was taking his time in the bathroom. The next step was to distract Peter as much as possible until he simply fell asleep in Tony’s arms. That was the plan. Just that it didn’t work out as the first question Peter had when coming to the bed was…” Where’s my little Iron Man?”

Tony shrugged, pretending to not know and…damnit. Peter’s first idea was to look under the bed and…the rest of the night was history.

-

The second attempt to get rid off PIM was putting him in the washing machine. That was a bit harder, mainly because Peter KNEW Tony would never care about washing the bedsheets or anything, so… Tony took care that the plush toy ended there “accidently”. Meaning he buried this thing so deep in the bedsheet that his cleaner didn’t see it.

Now came the problematic part. Tony needed to take care that PIM would get washed way too hot. No chance it would survive such a treatment without major damage. The cleaner, unfortunately, chose to not wash the bedsheets too hot, so Tony had to use Jarvis to increase the temperature. The bedsheets would survive, hopefully. Maybe they would get a bit of colour of PIM but…who cared? Tony could just buy new bedsheets.

At the evening, Tony was excited to see if it worked. He came into the apartment, smelling a mouth-watering scent from the kitchen. “I’m home!”, he called but got no answer. So…Peter was not in the kitchen. He went looking for him. “Are we going for hide and seek or is there another surprise for me next to this amazing dinner?”, he grinned and stopped as Peter came out of the bedroom, his expression…a mix of perplexed and amused. Not the expression of someone who just lost his favourite plush toy. But maybe Peter just didn’t know yet.

“What is that grin about?”, Tony asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly. “Well…I guess…little Iron Man had a little fun tour with our bedsheets…”, he chuckled and pointed to the bedroom door. “What?”, Tony tried hard to sound confused and surprised. No way he would let Peter know he was the reason for his sweetheart’s loss. He went into the bedroom and….

“Are you fucking kidding me….”

Peter now laughed a bit and joined in the room, hugged Tony from behind. “Lucky for us, Iron Man is invincible, right?”, he joked, kissed Tony’s cheek and then went back to the kitchen to take care of the dinner. Tony stood there, speechless. The bedsheets looked like a goddamn disaster. They had a terrible red batik effect on them now. Well. It was something Tony could have expected. He could just throw them away. But the really shocking thing was…PIM was sitting there on the freshly made bed. In his best form. This little bastard had survived the treatment without any damage.

Tony turned away to walk back to Peter. It seemed…he had no choice. He had to change his strategy.

-

“Okay…you need to tell me where you are taking me”, Peter laughed softly. Tony blindfolded him with a scarf and took him to a place Peter had no idea of in his car.

“Still a surprise, Honey, you’ll see”, Tony promised and parked his car outside a building he knew well. Peter did so too, but of course he had no idea yet they were here. The parking lot was empty, even though it was a time of the day where many people would visit this place. Tony had taken some…preparations. Like renting the building for the whole evening, just for him and Peter, to make sure they could have a good time.

Tony got out of the car and opened the door on Peter’s side, helped him out – even though with his Spidey senses Peter was probably better in taking care of himself blindfolded than anyone else in the world – and took him to the main door with the colourful, bright neon sign above it.

“Alright, here we go…”, Tony murmured softly and took off the scarf. Peter looked around and his eyes widened before the most beautiful bright smile appeared on his face.

“…oh god Tony…the Arcade where we had our first date...I cannot believe it…”, he grinned and bit his lip before hugging Tony tightly.

“It’s ours…for another amazing date…”, Tony whispered and gently kissed Peter’s ear. God, he loved to spoil his boyfriend. To just shower him in compliments, gifts and surprises. There was nothing in this world Tony wouldn’t do for Peter.

They entered, arm in arm, and relived all those memories of their amazing date back then.

Tony enjoyed the whole evening, enjoyed to see Peter’s eyes shining, the joy he had with even the simplest things. It was just a reminder why he fell for him and why he fell in love even deeper with every day.

However, Tony did not forget what he had to do here. He did not just come up with this idea out of the blue. It was part of his plan. He had to win a certain plush toy tonight.

-

Back home, in their bedroom, Tony slowly unbuttoned his shirt and watched Peter grabbing PIM. “I think…he needs to cuddle someone else now”, Peter smiled and sat PIM down on the dresser opposite from the bed. Next to it, he placed the new plush toy…a little Spiderman.

“See? It looks perfect…they are as in love as we are”, Peter laughed softly and then came closer to Tony, helping him to undress. Tony tilted his head, enjoying the little kisses his boyfriend left on his neck.

“I guess you will have to cuddle me a lot more now”, Peter whispered and smiled.

Tony looked at Peter with a warm smile. “Lucky me, I guess.”


End file.
